


Markapoo Week 2019

by nautiscarader



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Marcapoo, OC, markapoo, markapoo week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Hub for prompts for the Markapoo week organized by





	1. Day 1. Wedding

\- And that's pretty much how we met - Marco ended his story, much to the delight of other people in the otherworldly bar in the desolated dimension - It was all thanks to Ponyhead and the scissors that now me and H-Poo are a couple.

Marco shot a flirtatious grin at his girlfriend, while the crowd let out a collection of giggles and whistles.

\- I told you not to call me that... - she sneered.  
\- Try making me. - Marco replied, sipping his non-alcoholic quak.  
\- Alright.  
  
As quickly as she spoke her riposte, Hekapoo stood up, pointing the edge of her half-scissors against Marco, inches away from his throat. Silence fell in the bar, as the many eyes of the patrons all turned towards the two, ceasing all discussions.

\- Come on, *Umbaldo*, en garde!  
\- Oh, you asked for it.  
  
The crowd let out a collective gasp when Marco's sword clashed with Hekapoo's weapon, sending few sparks onto the stone floor. Time after time, and step after step, Marco parried Hekapoo's attacks, manoeuvring around the bar, occasionally using walls, barstools and tables as jumping points. Marco turned out to be a more difficult opponent than she thought, and after a minute of their match, the scales tipped towards him, as she suddenly found herself having to defend herself from his slashes, which were getting faster with each second, forcing her to walk back into the corner.

\- Auch!  
  
Hekapoo let out a yelp and cowered, putting her finger in her mouth, as her face was suddenly torn with a grimace of pain.

\- Hekapoo? Oh geez, sorry, I-

Marco stepped towards her, but in a blink of an eye he was forced to stop, when Hekapoo's sudden move disarmed him, and he found himself once again inches from the edge of her half-scissors. The frown became a devilish smirk, as Hekapoo showed him a completely unharmed finger of hers, in what could have been a rude gesture that only made her victory even sweeter.

\- You cheated!  
\- All is fair in love, isn't it? And besides, I could have used my clones to defeat you.  
\- I'd like that, though last time I bested them all... Several times, in fact.

Marco replied with a cocky smile, as the crowd erupted with near-juvenile cheers at Marco's remark.

\- But as I said, win is a win, so how do you want to call me? - Marco admitted.  
\- "Wife".

It took Marco a long moment to process what Hekapoo just said, though he still had to ask her to repeat it.

\- Uh, excuse me?  
\- You challenged me to a fight, and I won, now I can take you as my husband. - Hekapoo smiled.  
\- Uh, can she?

The barman nodded his both heads, and so did a dozen of other patrons. Still overwhelmed, Marco turned around and found himself face to face with Hekapoo, her arms closed around his neck.

\- Come on, rules are rules. - she spoke, and closed her already seductive looking eyes.

The pleasant, soothing warmth of Hekapoo's lips brought a much needed solace after his lost battle, but as his hands travelled around Hekapoo's waist, and he felt her skin tingling with goosebumps, Marco knew he was the real winner. Minutes have passed before the two broke their kiss, blissfully unaware of the clapping and cheering that occurred around them. When Marco looked at Hekapoo, he didn't see a smirk, but a wide, goofy grin plastered on her radiant face, brimming wit happiness. Their serene, intimate moment was interrupted, when strange, but upbeat music began to play to celebrate the newlyweds.

\- Wait a minute - Marco suddenly spoke - Who exactly made those rules...?  
\- Well... - Hekapoo leaned onto him, leading him into a dance - It would have to be someone who is immensely powerful, not to mention attractive, and who is often regarded as the mistress of this dimension...  
  
Her lips curled, and Marco could swear the flame on her head grew an even brighter shade of red.

\- Oh, you sneaky...  
  
He didn't end his sentence, as her lips her on him, burning his body with fire that only she could deliver.

\- Okay, so, I just got the equivalent of Las Vegas wedding. - Marco realised.  
\- Mhm. - Hekapoo murmured and laid her head on his shoulder, as the music changed to a slower dance.  
\- So... - Marco asked with a half-timid voice - If you make rules about the wedding... Do you also dictate what happens... Afterwards?  
\- Maybe - she replied without losing a beat, and leaned even closer to whisper into his ear - And tonight you can call me whatever you like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/187140486330/markapoo-week-1-wedding))


	2. Day 2. Family

Marco Diaz vaguely remembered the first time when he was walking out the laser puppies with Star, and how people in the park ran away in sheer terror as the cuteness continued to fire from their eyes, left right and center. And so, the fact the he and Hekapoo had the Echo Creek park practically for themselves was nothing new, really.

The hyper-active, red-haired girl jumped through one portal after another, getting chased by a bit older teenager, who frankly seemed to be having time of her life. Mariposa shrieked when she once again fell through the fiery portal upside down, landing on a slightly rougher part of the grassy hill, but got on to her feet in no time to chase the horned girl.

\- Scilla! Be careful!  
  
Marco got to his feet, about to run toward his daughter and sister, or at least hoping that his posture will alert them, but was quickly pulled to the ground by his wife, tugging on his shirt.

\- Chill out, I got this.

Hekapoo took her own scissors, and with two short moves, she created two flaming holes in reality, and watched as Scilla and Mariposa tumbled from it gently as if from a playground slide, much to their confusion.

\- Hey, what gives, mom? - the rambunctious 10-year old protested, though when she met her father's stern gaze, she looked at the ground, awaiting reprimand.  
\- Yeah, what gives, "mom"?

Mariposa addressed her brother, without giving him a fraction of respect her niece did. She crossed her arms, mimicking Marco, which resulted in Scilla letting out a soft giggle at the sight of her older friend mocking him.

\- Scilla, honey - Marco kneeled and put his hand on her shoulder - We just don't want you to get hurt, that's all.

Marco looked at his daughter, and closed his arms around her, much to the protest of the little girl that tried to wriggle out of her overprotective father's embrace.

\- Da-ad!  
\- Don't worry, sweetie, I'm just checking if- Could you please stop?  
\- Hang on, Marco, I got this.

Hekapoo took their daughter into her arms, looked deep into her brown eyes that reminded her so much of Marco, and asked politely.

\- Got any new scars?  
  
The girl nodded and lifted her dress to show her mother a knee with few visible streaks of blood.

\- Oh, god, we-we gotta bandage this. And-And maybe get a tetanus shot again?  
  
But before Marco could alert all of the emergency services, he already heard the familiar sizzling sound, and Scilla's joyous laughter.

\- I-It tickles!  
  
He looked at Hekapoo, gently cauterising her wound with her saliva, and a moment later, it was nothing but once-painful memory. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek she accepted much more willingly than the hug from her father, and ran towards Mariposa again.

\- Can we play?  
\- Yes, but be careful - Marco spoke and pointed to Mariposa - And *you* are supposed to look after her.  
\- And what? You're not gonna check if I have any boo-boos? - she mocked him.  
\- Mariposa!  
\- Hey, girl, just make sure Scilla is okay, cool? - Hekapoo nodded to her. - You know she's tough, but we don't want her to have another chipped horn.  
\- Sure, H-Poo.  
  
Mariposa smiled, and a moment later she was gone again, trying to tag her friend. Marco let out a deep sigh and fell to the blanket, staring absent-mindedly into the sky. A few seconds later he felt the familiar warmth next to him, as Hekapoo cuddling her head against his.

\- Feeling bad, Muscles? - she joked, hoping that would improve his mood.  
\- I just... I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

He raised his head a bit, unsure what he will see when his eyes will find his daughter and younger sister, and could only pray that leaving them for more than seconds hasn't resulted in their deaths.

\- I mean... you seem to have way better contact with her. And Mariposa for that matter, too.  
\- Well, we do outnumber you three-to-one. - she smirked - So there's that...  
\- Yes, but I'm her dad! - Marco hid his face in his hands.  
\- And she loves you. - Hekapoo cooed, cupping her husband's face. - Just let her be herself...  
  
She kissed his cheek, and continued her honeyed talk.

\- Listen, Marco, I know how deeply you care for her, and Mariposa too, but she doesn't need 24/7 surveillance...  
\- You think it was right to give her the scissors as a birthday present?  
\- Scilla is way more mature than you think. She's not dimension-jumping... yet. - Hekapoo smiled, as she spoke those last words in a hushed voice - Wait until she starts dating.

Marco head hit the grass again, and another loud groan escaped his lips.

\- Well, I suppose when I was her age I wanted to be a bad boy too, and wasn't as careful as I should've been. - he sighed.  
\- Hm, I know for a fact one activity in which you thought you didn't need protection...

Hekapoo raised her brow, and shot him a flirtatious look, and as Marco turned towards her, his lips curling in a sly smile.

\- I didn't know we even can have kids. - Marco spoke - But I wouldn't change that for anything.  
\- Me neither, Muscles...  
  
He leaned closer, cloes his eyes, and awaited feeling her lips on his, when a sudden belching sound, accompanied by giggling alerted them and pulled them from their idyllic banter. They turned around and saw Mariposa and Scilla spying on them through a portal in the nearby bush, with Marco's sister pretending to puke, to Scilla's amusement.

\- I'm telling you, he was smooching her aaaalll the time without a care in the world....  
\- Okay, that's it.

Marco jumped to his feet, took his scissors and jumped after the girls, much to their enjoyment. Hekapoo watched the three blink in and out of existence all throughout the park, and as she gently patted her pregnant belly, she addressed their unborn child.

\- I hope you'll be exactly as these guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/187145048725/markapoo-week-day-2-family)). Also, I'd be lying trough my teeth if I say that this scene wasn't inspired by last page of RockBottomFeeder's excellent [NSFW Markapoo comic](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171170304315/rockbottomfeeder-markapoo-adults-only-part-6).


	3. Day 3. Magic fixing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short companion piece to my admittedly, equally short [There is no such thing as canon (SVTFOE finale fixing fanfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900163) Just a dash of Marcapoo.

Hekapoo stared absent-mindedly at the enormous, flaming portal in the sky, through which she could see the lakes and valleys of Mewni and the magnificent Butterfly castle. She sighed, and thirty copies of her appeared, forming a pyramid, just so she could inspect the fiery rim from as close as she could. She dipped the edge of her scissors into it, touched the hot metal, and finally licked it, trying to taste the magic. She took her scissors, slashed the portal, and a moment later he was looking at a completely new world, covered in clouds and crystals. One more slash, and she was looking, upside down, at the Quest Buy. Another slash, and she was looking at the vast, yellow sea of the magic dimension.

\- What in the multiverse is that...?  
\- Still figuring out what's with the megaportal?  
  
Marco's voice reached her from her house. Evidently tried with training, Marco stepped towards the mountain of Hekapoos and conducted the conversation with the one on the ground.

\- Yeah, we have no idea if it can be closed...  
\- You guys made one hell of an explosions when you destroyed the magic powering those robots. - another clone replied - If the Magic High Commission was still active, Omnitraxus would say that is a great violation of prime laws of the universe.  
\- You have to blame Tom and Janna. - Marco replied nonchalantly, offering to replace one of the Hekapoos and carry the weight on his broader shoulders - They were the ones who stormed the robots with the unicorns.  
\- But that is the whole problem! - several Hekapoos cried around him. - If you jam a warnicorn's horn in that crystal, it. WILL. EXPLODE. That magic has to go somewhere...

The tower of Hekapoos vanished, florr by floor, and Marco instinctively reached his arm to give Hekapoo a hand, as the last ones were gone.

\- Thanks, Muscles.  
\- No problem, H-Poo - he shot her a handsome smirk - So, what's the diagnosis?  
\- That we have a gaping hole in the multiverse. - Hekapoo replied - All the worlds can now be visited, I can't close it, but at least it is stable. If you don't have scissors, you can't change where the portals go, so... that means suddenly my forge is a bit of a weakpoint.  
\- That sounds to me like something we can do. - Marco replied quickly - We defeated Mina, we can defend this place.  
\- We defeated Mina because I, or rather WE have overwhelmed her. - three Hekapoos countered - Without me you wouldn't be able to even get close to her.  
\- Did I thank you for that, Hekapoo?

Hekapoo sly smirk vanished, as Marco's fingers brushed through her hair, making a sudden, giddy smile appear on her face, though she quickly tried hiding her fluster.

\- Don't you have a girlfriend now, Diaz?  
\- Ah, well, uh, yeah...  
  
Marco scratched his head, and moved his hand away, making Hekapoo already miss his gentle touch.

\- Actually, wanna visit Earth? - Marco suddenly asked, sparking her interest again - I don't think my parents have met you. And you'll see my sister!  
\- Lead the way.  
  
The brawny man took his scissors and performed the same shape as usual aiming at the massive portal in the sky. The flame burst, changed colour, and the familiar, rural neighbourhood of Echo Creek appeared on the other end. As he stepped through the portal, he became his teenage self, something Hekapoo was always eager to comment about. But this time, she had something else on her mind.

\- Uh, who are these guys?  
  
Hekapoo pointed to the several men and women in black and blue uniforms that approached them, and lead to what looked liked several photo booths.

\- Oh, uh, they are... the TSA agents. Those are the guys who also work at the airports when you fly to another country. In airplane. They are like dragons, except... not. - Marco replied casually - 'Cos they basically thought that this portal should count as a border, and last week they set-up the, the booths where you have to get naked and get scanned and whatnot. Oh, and there's the tax-free shop over there.  
\- Naked? - Hekapoo's eyes widened as she approached hers.  
\- Oh, don't don't worry - Marco's face reddened, as he looked away - It's all closed, and I, I wouldn't be looking anyway.

Hekapoo snorted.

\- As if I could forget what happened between you and my clone number 557. - she giggled. - And 559 for that matter, too...  
\- Hekapoo... - he groaned  
\- 724 and 725 at the same time, that was intense...  
  
If Marco didn't have to spread his arms, he'd cover his face in his hands, as Hekapoo gladly continued reminding him of several encounters from his 16-year trip to her dimension he would never forget anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/187230359300/markapoo-week-day-3-fixing-au))


	4. Day 4. Cuddles

\- You feelin' alright?  
  
Marco gently dragged his fingers across Hekapoo's hair, dancing around her flame between her horns. She replied with a lazy, but content "Mhm", as Hekapoo got comfortable onto Marco's chest, in his parents' living room. For Marco this was a little embarrassing, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that the warmth of her, both real and magical was more than soothing, especially in this cozy place.

There was however, the matter of horns.

\- Do-Do you mind?  
\- What? - Hekapoo turned towards him, and noticed his hands in front of his face, as he tried covering his eyes - Oh, crap, sorry.  
  
She scooted up, so the two were now face-to-face, without the worry of Hekapoo's horns poking his eyes out. She leaned and placed a quick kiss on his lips, while her arms made sure he wouldn't escape her heated embrace.

\- Better now?  
\- Much better. - Marco cooed.  
\- Sorry, I just like napping on you. - she spoke nonchalantly.  
\- R-Really? - Marco stuttered - Even... here?

Hekapoo raised her brow, as it took her a moment to understand the meaning of Marco's half-spoken sentence. She rolled her eyes and giggled, dragging her fingers around the zipper of his hoodie.

\- Oh, I know what you mean, Muscles. You want to say that there is... more of you in my dimension.  
\- Well... yeah. - a subtle hint of blush appeared on Marco's cheeks.  
\- Don't worry, safe kid. - she kissed his cheek - I love both versions of you equally.  
\- Good thing I'm the smaller one now, so there's more love per pound of me.  
  
Marco's skinny, but still strong arms closed around her back, as the room filled with audible, slick and smacking noises of their lips slow mashing, while their legs crossed and tangled with each other. Marco could only thank his little sister than she took most of his parents' time, giving the two opportunity for a bit more handsy way of expressing their love without having to be scrutinised by Marco's mom.

\- You know, I never really had a proper boyfriend before, so this whole cuddling thing is new for me. - Hekapoo added, as she broke the kiss for much needed gasp of air - So, if you want to avoid the horns, we can always swap, who cuddles where.  
\- Thanks, Hekapoo.

Marco smiled, gave her a kiss and turned towards the TV set, watching the re-run of last night's game. Only a minute after, the meaning of Hekapoo's words got to him, made cold sweat ran across his back, and he jumped in place, turning towards her.

\- W-Wait, I-I didn't mean to sound so-so...  
\- Excited?  
  
And before he could finish, she was already beneath him, her arms successfully rolling him to the top. And thanks to the positions she was in, Marco quickly found himself sliding down, precisely to place he was afraid of, and exactly when Hekapoo wanted him to be right now.

\- Come on, explain me the rules again.

Hekapoo smirked and turned towards the screen, leaving astonished and flabbergasted Marco in a state of panic and conflict, as he simultaneously wanted to be able to levitate an inch or so above her half-exposed bosom and dive into it, indulging in one of his fantasises. Eventually, gravity took over, and as Hekapoo obscured some of his vision, he rested his head onto her chest, and let Hekapoo toy with his hair, while he talked why so many men are running after only one ball on the field. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/187267808245/markapoo-week-4-cuddling))


	5. Day 5. Crossover

\- Mhm this is nice...  
  
Hekapoo let out a relaxing moan as she submerged herself in the boiling hot lava, easing the tension in her muscles. The intense smell of sulphur, otherwise appalling, only added to the soothing ambiance of the Fire Kingdom's bathhouse.

\- I take you enjoy it? - Flame Princess asked, swimming to her new friend  
\- You bet I do. - Hekapoo answered, though she had to hide her excitement - I mean, we've got hot springs too, you know. You just snip a piece of reality here, redirect it elsewhere, boom, no hydraulics needed.  
  
The fire elemental smirked.

\- I'm very glad that people in your domain can enjoy it too.

Though she acted regal, Hekapoo couldn't notice a slight tone of superiority in her voice. She was about to counter it with a smug remark, when their serene bath was interrupted by the sudden, metallic noise that filled the caverns around them.

Finn's sword clashed with Marco's half-scissors, and though sparks flying everywhere were nothing extraordinary in this place, the sight gathered the two women's attention. They observed as their boyfriends moved in sync, parring and deflecting each other's attack in a constant, dance-like fashion.

\- Why do men always do that?  
\- What do you mean? - Hekapoo asked, taking a handful of corn that popped in her mouth.  
\- Prove which one is better. It's so stupid.  
\- Yeah, like seeing who can sing better in a rap competition.  
\- Funny, I've never heard your sick beats...  
\- Mostly because we'd beat you first...  
  
Flame Princess shot Hekapoo an angry stare, to which Hekapoo replied by multiplying herself, giving the ruler of this domain twice the amount of smirk.

\- Uh, are you fighting?

Hekapoo and Flame Princess turned their heads towards their boyfriends that seemed to have stopped sparring some time ago. The concerned stare of Finn's and slightly sly of Marco told the two they were caught guilty of their own crime.  
  
\- Nah, we were just wondering which one of you can kiss the longer.  
  
And before either of the men could react, they were pulled into the magical lava, and into the embrace of their girlfriends. Long time ago, Finn wouldn't be able to approach, let alone kiss Flame Princess without aluminum foil wrapped around him, but now, after years of dating, he got used to the fire that burned inside her and encased him. For Marco, it was a new, exhilarating experience, and he was wondering if they could borrow some of the magic heat when they go back home.

The two couples were locked in a long, passionate kiss, and when they broke off, they didn't know which one has won.

\- I think it's a tie. - Finn said, catching breath.  
\- More like round two, man. - Marco spoke, eagerly sneaking his arm around Hekapoo.  
\- Oh, yeah!  
  
Hekapoo and Flame Princess high fived each other, as their arms closed around their boyfriend's bodies. Their clothes were burnt in an instant long time ago, but somehow that didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/187397881865/markapoo-day-5-crossover))


	6. Day 6. Outfit swap

\- Is-Is this really necessary?  
  
Marco Diaz asked, stepping awkwardly in place as she tried to get comfortable in the oddly cut dress, not to mention walk with additional layers of clothes around his body to make up for a bit plumpier physique of Hekapoo.

\- Hey, do you want to defeat Mina, or not?

One of the Hekapoos surrounded him asked, while another nudged him to correct the plastic horns Star has lent him. A third one was carrying two large, round fruit, with knowing intent, and Marco pulled the top of "his" dress down to make space for them. The plan was to disguise Marco as one of thousands of Hekapoo clones, allowing him to go unnoticed, as Mina knew he was one of the key soldiers in Star's army.

\- Hey, it's not like it's your first dance in a dress...  
  
One of the Hekapoos waved him a princess Turdina doll and pulled the string, making the mini-him shout various anarchist phrases in a squeaky voice.

\- Yeah, this one is different...  
  
Marco walked a few paces in the pair of Hekapoo's boots, and only now he truly stared to understand the pain of having to wear those every day.

\- Marco, we only have like hour or two, learn faster!  
\- She knows how you look... - another clone put on his head a reddish wig - But she can't detect that you are *you*.  
\- ...so you gotta keep those moves quick and the blades sharp.  
  
Marco Diaz looked at the two halves of his scissors, wondering if he'll really have to use them in such violent manner. And if Tom and Janna would fail, and the magical crystals protecting Mina's army won't be destroyed, then he'd be up against army of killer, enchanted robots.

While in heels.

\- Marco?

Another Hekapoo patted him on his shoulder, and as Marco turned around - with some difficulties - he was momentarily gob-smacked. In his red hoodie, Hekapoo looked almost like a regular human woman, her hair naturally blending in with the colour of the cloth. She looked like she was tippy-toeing in his sneakers, but that was just the way her feet were build. Of course, the only giveaway were the horns, but even those could be hidden underneath his hoodie.

\- How do I look?  
\- Uh, you-you look great.  
  
Hundreds of Hekapoos giggled in the same fashion as Marco stuttered.

\- Hey, no blushing, Marco. My skin is white. - she pinched his cheek.  
\- O-Okay. But, wait-  
  
Marco reached and grabbed Hekapoo's arm.

\- You-You said Mina knows how I look. How... you look.

Hekapoo nodded.  
  
The two stared at each other in silence, wasting precious moments both could spend learning each other's moves and mannerisms. And then, in a move that could have easily make him lose balance, Marco pulled Hekapoo towards her, locking his arms behind her back, as his lips met with hers. A storm of gasps and cheers from the clones erupted around him, and when after long minutes they parted their lips, the snarky and sly smile of Hekapoo was replaced with a wide-eyed expression of pure astonishment that slowly turned into a wide, giddy smile.

\- I can't lose you, H-Poo. - Marco said, lifting her red hair to make her uncover her eyes.  
\- Well, *I* don't want *you* to lose *me* either.

A voice reached Marco from his left, as he was approached by Hekapoo, wearing what looked like one of Moon's or Eclipsa's old dresses.

\- You didn't think I would let me be you, right? - she asked, crossing her arms.  
\- I-uh...  
  
Marco was left with his mouth open, while the crowd of clones laughed and giggled at his sudden moment of realisation.

\- Come here, you dork...  
  
And she pulled him into a much deeper, hungrier and longer kiss. And even though the kiss with her clone was the most invigorating and exhilarating experience of his life, there was no mistake: this was the real one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/187399511340/markapoo-week-day-6-outfit-swap)


End file.
